Una nueva vida
by Iskha
Summary: Despues de una larga jornada de trabajo, y con un frío agotador, Rukia observa atentamente como su hermano hace el papeleo [RukiaXByakuya]


Era una noche fría de invierno, detrás de la gran cristalera el cielo azul lloraba gotas heladas en forma de grandes copos ligeros.

Byakuya se hallaba enterrado entre papeleo y trabajo. A pesar de estar de permiso, aunque fuese mínimo, tenía tanto trabajo que no podía ni debía dejarlo de lado.

En frente de él, junto al fuego estaba Rukia sentada, sus ojos ni se movían de las llamas chisporroteantes, la intimidaba estar tanto tiempo en presencia de su imponente hermano, pero en toda la gran mansión no había una habitación tan caliente y acogedora como el despacho del capitán.

Rukia salió de su ensimismamiento y miró al hombre y se dio cuenta de que su cara, a menudo exenta de sensaciones, ahora denotaba cierto cansancio. Le daba algo de miedo hablar pero lo hizo rompiendo el silencio en mil pétalos como la espada de Byakuya.

-Nii-sama, deberías descansar un poco.

El joven no levantó la cabeza del papel, simplemente se detuvo unos instantes de escribir para dar a entender que la había escuchado, pero que no le haría caso.

Rukia no pudo con la tensión del ambiente, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta corredera, antes de abrirla para salir volvió a mirar a su hermano y vio que este no le prestaba ninguna atención.

Salió a enfrentarse con el fío invernal, el jardín estaba todo blanco de la nevada que aun intentaba persistir.

Se apoyó en la barandilla de madera vieja y se frotó lo brazos para entrar en calor. La verdad es que el frío le gustaba, le despejaba la cabeza después de aquel ambiente tan condensado.

Estuvo un rato muy corto mirando al vacío, pero lo que realmente intentaba encontrar era el corazón del hombre al que amaba, leer sus pensamientos, saber que era lo que pensaba el capitán cada vez que veía a aquella niña estúpida preocuparse por las cosas que no le incumbían.

Se oyó la puerta corredera a su espalda, pero ella no se dio la vuelta, sintió cómo una tela se posaba sobre sus hombros y después la calidez del gran chaleco blanco de Byakuya. Se acercó con su andar ceremonioso y se apoyó junto a ella.

-Discúlpame, no quería incomodarte.

-No te preocupes…-pensó que quizá la noche no llegaba a ser tan fría como él, pero que en aquel momento le había resultado más cálido que nunca. Se armó de valor y preguntó lo que siempre le había rondado en la cabeza.- Byakuya nii-sama, ¿tú me odias?

El hombre se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero luego con una leve sonrisa en su rostro respondió.

-No podría odiarte.

-¿Es por el parecido con mi hermana?

-Tú y tu hermana sois dos opuestos, al principio me pareciste una copia exacta de ella, pero luego me di cuenta de que no existen dos personas más diferentes.

-Entonces…-Se paró un momento, temía la reacción que pudiese tener su hermano ante la siguiente pregunta- Si no me odias, ¿Por qué eres tan frío?

Las pupilas de Byakuya se contrajeron por la sorpresa ante tal pregunta inesperada, pero decidió decir la verdad.

-Es por que tengo miedo-Rukia no se lo podía creer, su hermano, el altivo cabeza de la familia Kuchiki con miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Tengo miedo de quererte, de quererte mucho más de lo que quise a tu hermana. Tengo miedo de quererte tanto que no pueda controlar las ansias de abrazarte, miedo a volver a cometer otra locura y deshonrar de nuevo a mi familia y a Hisana. Me aterroriza arrastrarte con migo a la pobreza tras destrozar nuestra posición social con mis actos. Y sólo poder darte mi amor eterno que ni quita el hambre ni amaina la sed.

La mujer siguió mirando al vacío, no hizo ningún gesto a pesar de que esa contestación era la menos esperada de todas. Levantó un poco la mano y la acercó a la mano del hombre, posando con miedo el dedo meñique sobre el de su hermano.

Las manos de Rukia estaban muy frías, la chica temblaba indefensa ante la noche de nevada.

Byakuya no pudo resistirlo y se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda, ella se sorprendió y dejó de mirar al vacío para mirar la cara del hombre que seguía mirando los copos cayendo.

-Esto que estamos haciendo…No está bien.

Ella posó sus manos sobre las de él y entrelazaron los dedos, cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pues yo me siento mejor que nunca.

Al oír aquello se hizo el silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo ni mucho menos, los dos se sentían bien, más cerca el uno del otro que nunca antes. Entonces Rukia comenzó a temblar de nuevo y pidió:

-Nii-sama…

-No me llames así por favor-la cortó el capitán de la 6ª división.

-Está bien. Yo voy a entrar, tengo frío, y mañana tengo que entrenar mucho.

-Quédate un rato más con migo Rukia, no quiero entrar ahora que ya me he sincerado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahí dentro está mi monótona vida, mi vida como tu hermano, el papeleo y mi puesto cómo capitán. No quiero volver a perderte.

Rukia no respondió y no insistió más, también quería pasar más rato con él, en aquel instante de oro. El joven acercó sus labios al cuello de la chica y lo besó. Ella tuvo un escalofrío en parte por la temperatura y la sensación de su aliento tan cerca de ella.

-Que egoísta puedo llegar a ser- dijo él al darse cuenta de la situación de la chica, se separó de ella y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y sentir el calor sofocante como un golpe en el pecho.- Vamos, es tarde.

Rukia pasó por su lado penetrando en la habitación y dejando un rastro de su perfume que el capitán pudo disfrutar antes de volver a fingir que no había pasado nada. Pero, ante el asombro de este, la chica se dio la vuelta y se agarró a su cuello besándole en los labios con ternura. Byakuya le devolvió el beso con una sonrisa y la levantó en vilo para llevarla al sofá, donde la sentó encima de él.

Permanecieron besándose un rato y luego ella se separó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos. Levantó la mano para acariciar la cara de su amado y dijo en un susurro:

-Byakuya-sama

-No utilices keigo Rukia, me recuerda la situación en la que estábamos antes de esta noche. Quiero dejar de ser tu hermano y uno de los capitanes para ti.

Ella asintió sintiendo el roce de su kimono cálido en su mejilla.

-Te quiero-susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

Byakuya levantó la mirada al techo, después no pudo evitar ver la montaña de papeles y pensar en cómo sería la vida a partir de ese instante. El instante en el que Rukia le había preferido a él antes que toda la fama y el honor del mundo, al contrario que él todos estos años de amargura pasada.

A partir de ahora sólo serian ellos dos rodeados de un mundo transparente.


End file.
